tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Quintesson Invasion - 9/3/2013 - Final Battle (Last Stand)
Log Title: Last Stand Characters: Alley-Viper 910, Angel, Blast Off, Dr. Arkeville, Benin-Jeri, F-5, Gnaw, Jetfire, Lowdown, Nautilator, Omega Supreme, Piranacon, Rainmaker, Shockwave, Slugfest, Snaptrap, Snarl, Stormwind, Temera, Thundercracker, Typhoon Location: '''Los Angeles '''Date: 9/3/2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion TP 'Summary: '''The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the ''Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. Category: Battles category:Quintesson Invasion TP Log Exposition: Deep in space, that most ancient of horrors known as the Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' space bridge hub, a massive counsel ship called the Coetus. Once among its creators, the Dweller proceeded to wreak an unholy vengeance upon them. Meanwhile, on Earth: For the past twenty minutes or so, the sky has been lighting up like Christmas. Space Bridge beams have been shooting down to every single Quintesson Spiral across the planet. The Quintessons in Los Angeles appear to be in an uproar about it, and some of the Sharkticons even appear to be fleeing away from the Bellum. The lights above Los Angeles suddenly cease, although the rest of the Spirals continue to receive Space Bridge beams. Without further warning, explosions begin to rip through the three other Spirals: Shanghai, Moscow, and the Pacific. The destruction starts at the very top of their spires, working their way downward, the devastation almost synchronized. Whatever catachlysm was sent to the Quintessons, though, the Bellum seems to have just barely managed to escape it. Los Angeles :Conflicting images of Los Angeles flicker across our television and movie screens: Hollywood glamour contrasts with gang violence, year-round sunny skies with smog, fast cars with traffic jams. From what travelers can gather, Los Angeles is a land of style and disaster, movers and shakers and earthquakes. Residents are accustomed to a rhythm that alternates between relaxation and stress, but out-of-towners -- fortunately -- tend to experience much more of the former. :The nation's second-largest city (after New York), L.A. is a great place in which to do business or take a vacation. Marvelous restaurants, terrific nightlife, beaches, diverse cultural offerings, Disneyland and easygoing attitudes converge in a vast territory flooded with sunshine and lined with palms. Nearly everyone should see L.A. at least once, though a single trip will hardly be enough to appreciate such a vast area that's jam-packed with things to do. Right now, however, LA is occupied by alien Decepticons, and their spiral tower rises in the center of the city to dominate the landscape. Benin-Jeri is already in LA, watching the Bellum and sniping Quints when he gets the chance. Snaptrap staggers out of the Bellum, moments later, smoke wafting from his armor. It looks like he's been in a battle. The rest of the Seacons are with him. He snarls to the Quintesson forces, "Fortify the perimeter! We need to be ready if the Earth forces try to take advantage of us!" Shockwave leaps into the air, his legs and arms fusing together as a silver cannon barrel appears from subspace and locks into place to form a flying space gun. Snaptrap was right. The Autobots are definitely planning to take advantage of this situation. A highly recognizable grey rocket soars in from the east. A deep, mechanical voice booms over the city as it flies in, "Quintessons: Vulnerable. Mission: Unquestionable." A huge cloud of dust and debris is kicked up as the rocket comes in to land. The sound of transformation cogs echo through the city, and as the dust clears, the towering form of the Autobot Guardian stands amid the ruins of Los Angeles, "Target: Quintessons." In a flurry of flying parts, Omega Supreme changes into his mighty Guardian robot form. Something unusual happens. A strange noise comes from the Bellum. It almost sounds like a warning siren. The Sharkticon forces look about, almost confused. The rest of the Quintessons, however... the Prosecutors, the Executioners, the Scientists, even the Bailiffs... they all turn tail and run for the Bellum. Thundercracker can be seen as a blue streak in the horizon as he approaches. Going Mach enough to get him there without blowing the whole planet apart and sending him back to when Grimlock was a real boy! The perpetually loathsome seeker blasts through the skies on a bee-line for the action. Periodically sending communications through the Decepticon secure channel. Snaptrap growls as the skies above suddenly become very populated. He looks to the other Seacons, "We're gonna need the big guns for this one. Skalor: weapons mode! The rest of you: merge for the hunt!" When Benin-Jeri sees the Quintessons make a run for the border, he acts quickly, joining them. He transforms into chopper mode and races as well, ramping and handling the rough terrain with agile familiarity. Benin-Jeri touches the side of his helmet, and mutters, "Showtime, Synergy!" With that, he transforms into an ugly chrome chopper. Nautilator says, "What? What's going on?" He seems confused, but leaps up to merge with the others to form Piranacon. They call him Shoxy! Shoxy! Faster than liiiiightning! No one you see, is smarter than he! Having already been on the way when the explosions began, Shockwave roars through the sky. He is not a sleek jet like Thundercracker. He's also not a massive rocket like Omega Supreme. No, he's just a giant space gun with built in thrusters. A giant space gun on a mission. Trailing behind the rest of the Decepticons is an older aircraft, a C-130. And this one's got guns. Lots of guns. Big guns. Rainmaker travels as fast as his turboprop engines can carry him, complaining most of the way about the strain on his airframe. As he approaches the city, he begins to circle it in gradually tightening spirals. He growls over his radio, "Just say the word and I'll let 'em up." Benin-Jeri is racing along with retreating Quints for the Bellum. A cloud of dust arises in the distance! As the cloud grows closer, the sound of pelting feets can be heard! Nearer still, and one can make out a little mini stego, pelting little feets at a gallop, as fast as he can! Thundercracker goes right into thundercracker 'crack' mode. Little boy blue strafes the area sending laser fire into the crowd of trans-organics "I love the smell of burning circuits on hte ground!" he transmits as he roars past at high speed. Only after he has made his first pass does he realise he just shot at...humans???? >> Thundercracker misses Transorganic Army with Laser . << >> Transorganic Army misses Thundercracker with Claw. << Benin-Jeri races through the army on the ground, trying to get through so he can get into the ship and save any prisoners before the Bellum leaves and takes the captives with them. >> Benin-Jeri misses Transorganic Army with Blade. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Benin-Jeri with Plasma. << Changing course when he nears the armies and their masters, the giant laser suddenly unfolds. Twisting in the air as his head is revealed, single optic flaring brightly, Shockwave sweeps the entire area with a quick scan. He runs equations, weighs variables and calculates probable outcomes all in the time that it takes for most to even get out their notebook paper. Though they have the advantage now, there is much work to be done. The first of which involves stopping that poorly cobbled together human army. Swinging his cannon arm to the fore, Shockwave opens fire. The barrel of the flying space gun launches free, shifting into subspace as the rest of the giant weapon splits into the cyclopean form of Shockwave. >> Shockwave strikes Transorganic Army with Laser . << >> Transorganic Army misses Shockwave with Kick. << The furious little mini stego charges at the TransOrganic Ochestra---errr, Army, chainsaw plates already whirring! "NO NO NO! NO ARE GETTING AWAY! STOOPID MONSTERS DIE NOW!" Even though they're a shadow of their former lives, Omega Supreme refuses to target the cyborgs. Luckily for him, there's someone his own size to pick on. His heavy metal boots crash through the streets as he comes around a corner to face Piranacon. His voice booms, "Target: Acquired." One of his cannons fires a concussion blast at the combiner. >> Omega Supreme strikes Piranacon with Concussion-Cannon . << The uppermost tier of the Bellum begins to open, the Battle Deck's cannons preparing for war. Artillery shells begin to rain down the city, and the deadly Sharkapult begins to send more troops into battle. A beam cannon locks onto the Autobot Guardian, firing its deadly beam at Omega. >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 misses Omega Supreme with Beam-Cannon . << Jetfire flies down to meet with the Autobots. Dr. Arkeville's flying chair detaches from his transport. "Fear not, wretches! I can control this army!" He reaches up and touches his helmet, sending out a control wave in an attempt to stop the entire army in its tracks. >> Dr. Arkeville misses Transorganic Army with Electroshock . << Outside> >> Transorganic Army strikes Dr. Arkeville with Claw. << Rainmaker brings his pylon bank in closer toward Quintesson territory, gravelly voice growling over his internal speakers, "Guess the party has started..." He spots a horde of Sharkticons moving in on some Autobot forces and opens fire with his 40mm autocannons. >> Rainmaker strikes Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with 40mm. << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Rainmaker with Laser . << Piranacon roars as the concussion blast impacts with his chest armor, turning to face the Guardian. His face growls, "We will tear you APART!" The combiner lifts the Coelocanth Cannon, also knon as the Twin Slime Shooter. A glob of corrosive goo is fired at Omega Supreme. >> Piranacon strikes Omega Supreme with Twin Slime Shooter . << Jetfire silently rides beside Thundercracker, believing the aerial strike should have SOME formation. Benin-Jeri attempts to swerve and weave between the Transorganics, but is nearly knocked over when he is struck by a plasma blast. Unwilling to give up his rescue mission, he opens the throttle, and attempts to simply ram his way through the transorganics in his path. >> Benin-Jeri misses Transorganic Army with Ram. << >> Transorganic Army misses Benin-Jeri with Punch. << Benin-Jeri swerves and dodges his way through the massive army, avoiding being hit, and not having to run anyone down, thank the Sponsor. He disappears into the Bellum. The little ministego starts to catch up to the TransOrganic army and starts to try to saw through them, still running as fast as he can! >> Slugfest strikes Transorganic Army with Blades. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Slugfest with Grenade. << Thundercracker banks sharply, making a second pass. he skims low, jinking and juking between broken skyscrapers. With Jetfire in formation with him he snickers internally and comments to the other aerial jet "Soo uhh.. You wanna run with cracker you gotta know when to bail friend. In like... five seconds peel back and uh don't get near my jetwash or.. bottom line is i'm not responsible for whats about to happen Jetsy." Afterburners blaze, speed increases, Thundercracker goes super-sonic. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Jetfire listens calmly and rapidly banks as Thundercracker goes supersonic. >> Thundercracker attacks Transorganic Army, Omega Supreme, Stormwind, Dr. Arkeville, Slugfest, and Piranacon with Sonic Boom, striking Piranacon, Transorganic Army, Omega Supreme, Dr. Arkeville, and Slugfest. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Thundercracker with Plasma. << Jetfire barely misses Thundercracker's attack, and speeds toward the spire, but not before unloading ALL of his rockets on Piranacon! >> Jetfire strikes Piranacon with Missiles . << Jetfire calls out an uncharacteristic "Wah hoo!" before speeding toward the spire. Stormwind weathers the sonic boom, and laughs just a little at Jetfire's 'wah hoo', shaking her head slightly. Quintesson Spiral #1736> Benin-Jeri races towards the Bellum, and ramps dramatically into the ship, over the heads of the Quintessons retreating into it. They seem more interested in saving their own skins then fighting Ben at first, but once he gets inside, he meets heavy resistance. He transforms and begins fighting his way inside. Igniting his lightsabre, he quotes, "I have a bad feeling about this." Typhoon gets dropped off by Skyfire, and immediately seeks out her sister Stormwind. "Are the others here?" she calls out over the din. Unshouldering her Whirlwind Gun™, she fires a blast at the Army, trying to keep them back without hurting them. The boxy brown Land Rover folds up into the equally boxy form of the Weatherbot Typhoon. >> Typhoon strikes Transorganic Army with Whirlwind-Gun . << >> Transorganic Army misses Typhoon with Laser . << Stormwind hurries to get to Typhoon and answer, pulling her rocket launcher and greeting Pirhanacon with it. "They should be here any moment, we'll merge right when they get here." >> Stormwind misses Piranacon with Rocket-Launcher. << Typhoon nods. "Awesome!" With Dr. Arkeville focused on the army, as well as others, Shockwave hovers in the air, well above the range of Thundercracker's sonic boom. He crooks his cannon arm back, arm bent and gazes at the battlefield. Some are going into the Quintesson craft. Omega Supreme has the Piranacon thoroughly distracted. Very well. Now, Shockwave is not the sort to stoop to petty revenge. That is beyond him. However, this creature has been responsible for enough damage done to his troops - troops that would have been more useful here than laying on their backs in the repair bay. Glancing down, Shockwave spies a few of the Sharkticons that were boweled over in the initial strike. Descending, he scans them and, selecting the one most intact, reaches down to grab it by its tail. Then he starts to spin. Around and around the Sharkticon goes, Shockwave uncaring if the beast still functions, and when the variables line up appropriately, he HEAVES it toward the fishy gestalt. >> Shockwave strikes Piranacon with Throw. << Quintesson Spiral #1736> Jetfire finally reaches Benin-Jeri Omega Supreme grunts as the acrid glob splashs across his chest armor and begins to disolve it away. And then Thundercracker comes in. The sonic boom disorients the guardian, and he staggers slightly, "Strategy: Recalculating." Slugfest is suddenly knocked flat on his side from some bad soundwaves! But wait, isn't soundwave supposed to be 'good'? The irony of the situation confuses the little stego and he doesn't even move. Quintesson Spiral #1736> Jetfire looks at Benin-Jeri. "OK - we need to make a sweep for any hostages first and foremost! Then...maybe we can find a way to destroy this beast from the INSIDE." Laser and beam cannons lash out across the city from the Bellum, firing into its own forces. There's a flicker of energy near the top of the spire, and suddenly a black ray of energy shoots out. The Quintessons have targetted Shockwave with their unpleasant subjugation beam, a carrier signal capable of overriding a Transformer's targeting sensors. >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Shockwave with Subjugation Beam . << Dr. Arkeville attempts to overcome the Army with his mind, but before he gets chance to see if it even worked, one of the Army leaps off a nearby building onto Arkeville's battle platform, slashing across the Doctor's steel armor. The Doctor screams and attempts to turn the guns on the Transorganic, but is then knocked completely out of the sky by Thundercracker's sonic boom. His chair smashes completely into one of the buildings, taking Arkeville, for the moment, out of the fight. Rainmaker's armor absorbs most of the laser blast's energy, and he chuckles, "You'll have to do better than that to bring this old mech down..." He cycles through his weaponry, indecisive about what to use... so he says to hell with it and uses them all! Every weapon on the gunship opens fire on the Sharkticons, hoping to put the fear of almighty Primus in them. >> Rainmaker strikes Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Shock-And-Awe . << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Rainmaker with Laser . << Piranacon is the target of a concentrated assault. Missiles, rockets, and even a hurled Sharkticon! The shockwave from Thundercracker's sonic boom reverberates through his cranial chambers, and the combiner simply stands dazed for a moment. Slugfest twitches slightly. Thundercracker pulls out of his high speed strafing run, pulling off a banking turn so sharp that even with modern devices a human pilot would probably black out from the G-forces. Heading back toward the battle he is a few clicks away. Standard for when he tries to boom an area, out of range even for his weapons the world is spared for a few moments the wrath of the second-best seeker in Megatron's army. Quintesson Spiral #1736> Benin-Jeri nods as Jetfire joins him. "Right, Sarge! You hit 'em High, and I'll hit 'em low!" He wades into the Sharkticon resistance, slicing and dicing with his lightsaber in one hand and his replica Star Trek phaser in the other, plowing through Sharks with the skill of someone who has been doing nothing but fighting and studying them for the last several weeks. Typhoon nods to her sister, and joins the attack on the giant combiner. Engaging the missile rack in her backpack, she fires off a rocket at the army. >> Typhoon strikes Transorganic Army with Rocket. << >> Transorganic Army misses Typhoon with Throw. << Meanwhile, two other land vehicles are nearly on location,and one robot walking through the streets to avoid detection as a helicopter and a shootdown. In the mean time, Stormwind fires her laser pistol towards the big gestalt, trying to at least annoy it enough to get its attention. >> Stormwind strikes Piranacon with Laser Pistol . << Observing the success of his Sharkticon throwing, Shockwave prepares to take to the skies again. Unfortunately, the Quintesson spire has other ideas. Struck with a beam that he did not at all suspect, given the panicked state of the Quintessons, Shockwave is ...scrambled. Shaking his head to clear it, his body slightly hunched over, he looks up and sees what he swears are Overcharge units that weren't there before. "So, you delayed their release. Very clever, withholding your troops, but it will not save you." Thrusting his arm cannon skyward, Shockwave, still slightly disoriented, fires a spray of low powered shots ...at what is really Rainmaker. So sorry, ol' chap. >> Shockwave strikes Rainmaker with Laser . << Omega Supreme shakes off the effects of the sonic wave, and reinitializes his gyro systems. Standing up straight, he brings his right arm up, "Primary Threat: Piranacon. Course of Action: Disintegrate." Fiery red energy builds within the cannon, bulging at the muzzle as the magnetic fields allow the plasma to coalesce. There's a sound of exploding energy as he fires his giant blaster cannon. >> Omega Supreme critically strikes Piranacon with Plasma Blaster ! << Dr. Arkeville is smashed into the side of a building and painfully crashes through the glass wall and collapses on the floor. Abandoning his battle platform, Arkeville stands. "You call yourself an augmented human?" Arkeville screams. "I'll show you augmented!" He forms his bionic hand into a set of 10-inch claws, and slashes at the Transorganic. >> Dr. Arkeville strikes Transorganic Army with Claw. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Dr. Arkeville with Claw. << Rainmaker growls as Shockwave's laser blast burns into his armor. He calls down, "Hey! Watch where you're shootin'!" He's having fun going full bore on the Quintesson forces. Once his 105mm is reloaded, he shifts his targeting sensors to pinpoint specific locations. This time he's not going for intimidation. This time he's going for collateral damage. >> Rainmaker attacks Piranacon, Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles, Transorganic Army, and Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Steel Rain, striking Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Rainmaker with Plasma. << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Rainmaker with Chomp. << Piranacon roars as he's struck from all sides again, Omega's blast actually sending him backward into what's left of a building. The titan rips himself free of the ruins and massive feet hammer the ground as it charges, "I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Gripping his incendiary sword with both hands, he swings it at Omega Supreme's leg. >> Piranacon strikes Omega Supreme with Sword. << Slugfest suddenly wakes up after being stunned, kicking little feets! He then remembers something, transforms to cassette mode, then transforms again, right side up on feets! Thundercracker returns to battle, his reapproach heralded by the distinct roar of his engines. As he re-engages the enemy he locks onto the Sharkticons below. Oh how they weave about within their little packs, all ground bound and helpless, and hey they aren't human! "I spy with my lil optic, some things with sharp teeth, and no brains who LOOOVE to be bathed in hot burning agony!" The jet drops in for the kill shot on a small grouping white-hot fiery hell raining down on their unfortunate position. >> Thundercracker strikes Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Incendiary-Guns . << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Thundercracker with Chomp. << Quintesson Spiral #1736> Benin-Jeri wades into the Quint guards. His strikes are true, but he's quickly overwhelmed by sheer numbers. The Quints themselves flee, pulling their own tentacles out of the fire, but send a legion of Allicons and Sharkticons after Ben and Jetfire to keep them from pursuing… and, incidentally, from getting to the captives. Quintesson Spiral #1736> Benin-Jeri says, "Jets! A little help!" Typhoon stands by her sister, awaiting the order to merge. Wincing as Omega is hit, she nonetheless trusts the Guardian to handle the combiner, and she instead focuses on trying to keep the Transorganic Army at bay. She fires again with her Whirlwind-Gun. >> Typhoon strikes Transorganic Army with Whirlwind-Gun . << >> Transorganic Army misses Typhoon with Punch. << Stormwind swears softly as she sees Omega hit, glancing to see if the others are there. Once she sees theem close enough, she breathes out, worried that some little part of her is wanting the merge, but knowing that if they don't... well, she doesn't want to put Omega Supreme on the block at the whim of this thing. She checks quick, and sighs, muttering on her radio. "Time to scramble, Omega is on the block if we don't. So... lets rock the house tonight, shall we?" When his sensors clear and Shockwave can see who it was he REALLY shot at, he comes very close - by perhaps a hair or two - of being slightly, ever so slightly, irritated. You very nearly made him feel something, Quintessons. How dare you. Saying nothing to Rainmaker, Shockwave turns, quickly working to ascertain just where the beam that hit him came from. "Well played," he intones to himself, "But that will be your one and only chance. I will see to that." Blasting off, Shockwave flies upward, drawing upon his command of the electromagnetic spectrum as he calculates a firing angle. The equation solved and the coordinates assimilated, Shockwave fires off a blast of radiation that siphons its power from all over the spectrum. His target? The cannon that hit him. >> Shockwave strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Em Cascade . << Omega Supreme lets out a roar of pain as the sword cleaves into his leg. Not even his impressive armor could absorb that impact. Omega lifts his left hand, the claws clanking together, "Proximity: Unacceptable!" The clawed hand opens wide as Omega shoves it at Piranacon. >> Omega Supreme critically strikes Piranacon with Throw! << The Bellum continues to unleash hell from its battle deck. A laser battery locks onto the pesky blue Seeker, lashing out with a red beam. >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Thundercracker with Laser . << Dr. Arkeville rakes the Transorganic with his knifehand, and is return slashed once more by the motorized human drone's claws. Arkeville's shirt is ripped open, exposing a pale chest half-covered in steel. "You dare, you mindless mechanical moron!" he screams, and unleashes a vicious backhand against the Transorganic's face. >> Dr. Arkeville misses Transorganic Army with Bash. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Dr. Arkeville with Slash. << Rainmaker suddenly finds himself victim of the deadly Sharkapult. One of the spherical balls of toothy death is launched up at him, landing on his starboard wing. Thank Primus Shatner's not on board, or this could get awkward. Rainmaker growls, "It's not nice to show up uninvited!" Electricity arcs between his hull and the wing as he dips his right wing, coming out of his pylon turn for a moment. There's a clap of thunder as a bolt of lightning lances down from the sky. >> Rainmaker strikes Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Lightning Strike . << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Rainmaker with Laser . << Piranacon roars as he's tossed back, the blow actually denting his chest armor. His optics flare when he sees there's a new player on the block, glowering at a rival combiner. Brandishing his sword again, Piranacon charges at F-5, dropping to a knee and sliding an entire city block to slash at the Autobot's gut. >> Piranacon strikes F-5 with Slash. << Slugfest squeals and rages, angrily blaming the TransOrganics for his sudden fall into nappytime land! He attempts to bite one, with his millyuns of lil TEEF! >> Slugfest strikes Transorganic Army with Bite. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Slugfest with Slash. << Thundercracker also falls prey to the sharktipult, and while he is literally trying to wrench free the lil shark that hit him the Bellum blasts him with a shot. Oh know, he's been here once before when that damn ship starts spewing pain and suffering.. he's going to get his payback and it comes right now. Dumping hid needle mouthed friend into the writhing masses below the blue seeker goes for a slightly higher damage, less..inhbitive version of his super sonic hatred. this timr though he actually bothers to pinopoint it...sort of... Afterburners go white hot, he explodes forweard at breakneck pace. an even bigger sonic wash engulfs the city area "I'm soo done with you, Quintessons." >> Thundercracker attacks Piranacon, Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles, Transorganic Army, and Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Sonic Shockwave, striking Piranacon, Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles, and Quintesson Spiral #1736. << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles misses Thundercracker with Plasma . << >> Transorganic Army strikes Thundercracker with Claw. << F-5 finishes assembling just in time to get swiped right across the midsection, comiing back to full awareness and being sliced into, sent flying back. "Well, that's certianly one way to do a wakeup call..." She stabilizes herself quickly, getting back up and moving in on Piranacon immediately, trying to hop up and elbow slam him hard. "But not one that I won't respond to!" >> F-5 strikes Piranacon with Blow. << Quintesson Spiral #1736> Benin-Jeri fights through the Sharks, taking his licks as quickly as he dishes them out. Luckily for Ben, he's a junkion, and the more armour they tear off of him, the more he has underneath... and when he runs low, he can grab more off the very Sharks he's pwn!ng. He slashes his way to the human pens, and starts using his lightsaber to cut the locks, releasing human and pointing them toward the exit, doing what he can to protect them as they flee. Swiping his cannon aside now, Shockwave looks down to scan the more immediate battleground. He must conserve energy, lest he overdo it too quickly. Spying the masses of Sharkticons below, he drops. No, no, he's not going to pick one of you up and throw you this time. Don't look at him like that, you adorable little sharky faced toothy robot. Uncle Shockwave promises that he will never throw you again. He might, however, land in the middle of you and all of your friends, and attempt to take down a number of you with a wide sweep of a very heavily armored boot. But he didn't throw you! >> Shockwave strikes Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Roundhouse. << Omega Supreme actually feels relief as the attention is drawn from him. He moves slowly back to a standing position, "Piranacon: Distracted. Threat Analysis: Reevaluated." He turns toward the Bellum now, raising his big gun, "New Target: Spiral." He lets the energy build once again, taking advantage of his distracted assailant and letting it charge even further. The sound of the weapon firing is the sound of the laws of physics disagreeing with what that weapon is capable of. >> Omega Supreme strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Omegacannon . << The Bellum comes under assault from all directions. Its armor can take most of the punishment, but Omega Supreme's blast actually leaves a sizable hole in the middle of the ship. Several of the cannons on the battle deck shift around, coming to bear on the Autobot Guardian... >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Omega Supreme with Beam-Cannon . << Dr. Arkeville lashes at the Transorganic with a wicked backhand, but Arkeville's foe is too fast for him, and ducks low, slashing the Bad Doctor across the midsection. Arkeville grunts and reaches out with his clawhand, attempting to grab his opponent and slam him into the nearest wall. >> Dr. Arkeville strikes Transorganic Army with Slam. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Dr. Arkeville with Claw. << Rainmaker grins to himself as the Sharkticon starts dancing from the lightning strike. Its metal feet tap against the armor of his wing for a few seconds before it collapses, smoking, and falls to the ground. Wishing to wreak a horrible vengeance on his assailants, Rainmaker regains his heading and loads a shell into the big gun. There's a *THUMP* and the tail of the plane kicks noticable to the starboard side as he lobs a 105mm shell at the Bellum. >> Rainmaker strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with 105mm. << Piranacon's head is clocked by the oversized female wrestling move. He throws down a fist to stablize himself, cracking the pavement and nearly punching through. With a roar, it brings its free hand around, trying to grab F-5's leg and yank it out from under her. >> Piranacon misses F-5 with Smash. << Slugfest eeees as he's cut by a Trans-Organic, right across the side, with a slash of claws. "Nonono! NO CUT UP MINI STEGO!" he shouts, and proceeds to attempt to tapdance all over the Trans-Organic's head, with the pitter-patter of lil' FEETS! >> Slugfest strikes Transorganic Army with Kick. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Slugfest with Grenade. << Thundercracker swings back around, hitting mach as he does to renter the battle zone. a new fire is lit within the usually skeptical and opinionated seeker. and he sghows it with his flying he completely out manuvers a sharkticon plasma burst and shrugs off organipulted humans claw. internalling his weapons systems beep for a kill tone, a locked on bellum. "Good bye, you five faced freaks." drone rocket away! >> Thundercracker strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Drone-Rocket. << F-5 yanks her leg back and away as Piranacon yanks for it, quickly. "Not gonna be pulled in by that trick..." She grins then. "But if you want a foot, here, have one!" She swings a foot up at him then. >> F-5 strikes Piranacon with Kick. << Having smashed up some Sharkticons, Shockwave turns his attention again toward the ship. Another combiner has taken to the field and has Piranacon distracted. Meanwhile, Omega Supreme is both drawing the fire of the Quintesson vessel and dealing it some serious damage as well. Excellent. Shoving aside a Sharkticon that struggles to rise and bite at him, Shockwave blasts off into the air. By getting physical with his foes, he was able to divert some energy for what he now intends to do. He will have one major shot at this, and as he quickly scans over the hull of the Bellum, he fully intends to make it be enough. He says nothing as he folds up into his space laser form. No speeches. No grand proclaimations. Just cold, brutal efficiency. And a very large beam of violet energy that says 'Welcome to Earth! Now GTFO'. Shockwave leaps into the air, his legs and arms fusing together as a silver cannon barrel appears from subspace and locks into place to form a flying space gun. >> Shockwave strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with ShoxCannon . << Quintesson Spiral #1736> Benin-Jeri quickly gets the humans out as quickly as he can, fighting his way back out if necessary to keep them safe. Omega Supreme feels bolstered by the damage he dealt to the Bellum. He decides to keep the punishment up, charing his main cannon again, "Strategy: Effective." There's another of those mighty blasts directed at the Quintesson Spiral. >> Omega Supreme strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Cannon . << The Bellum continues to weather the assault like a champ. Rockets, lasers, artillery shells... most of it is endured by the heavy armor of the vessel. The Shockwave raises the stakes. The purple torrent of energy bores into the sterling surface of the Spiral, explosions ripping through the interior of the ship. Then the opposite surface explodes outward, blast piercing straight through the Bellum. Omega's cannon doesn't exactly help matters, either, exploding and damaging one of the support claws. An enormous cannon swivels around from the battle deck, lowering to aim at Omega. Blue-white particle energy builds within the barrel. However, it never gets a chance to fire. A series of explosions rip through the sewers beneath the city, planted by a demolition team comprised of a Joe, a Hydro-Viper, and an Eel. Thermite charges burn into three of the support claws at the base of the Bellum, and the structure begins to tip. There's a few moments when it looks like the day is won, until the vehicle's engine systems kick in and stabilize the vessel. The Naval PPC charges up again, unleashing its deadly payload toward the Autobot Guardian. >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Omega Supreme with Naval-PPC . << Dr. Arkeville grabs the Transorganic and slams him against a wall, but then cries out in pain as the thing grabs onto his arm and slashes deeply into it, past armor and into living flesh. "That's it!" Arkeville yells. "I'm taking you apart!" Arkeville pulls a surgical drill off his toolbelt and activates it, plunging it at the transorganic's eye. >> Dr. Arkeville critically strikes Transorganic Army with Drill! << >> Transorganic Army strikes Dr. Arkeville with Grenade. << Quintesson Spiral #1736> Benin-Jeri quickly gets as many of the human captives out as he can, before those outside helpfully destroy the Bellum and kill them all. Rainmaker isn't happy about how ineffective his big gun was. This doesn't usually happen to him. He decides to focus on the targets that he /can/ injure, shifting his aim back onto the ground forces. Loading hot rounds into his Gatling guns, he unleashes a rain of deadly, deadly bees-... er, phosphorous rounds. >> Rainmaker misses Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Phosphorous Rounds . << Piranacon roars in anger as he's clocked in the face with a boot that's unusually large for a femme... even a combiner femme. Damn, she's got big feet. A hand reaches out for the Skalor gun, bringing the weapon around and firing a corrosive glob at F-5. >> Piranacon strikes F-5 with Twin Slime Shooter . << After tap-dancing on a TransOrganic's head, a grenade knocks the little stego sideways! He cartwheels along the ground, possibly slamming into another TransOrganic... >> Slugfest misses Transorganic Army with Bash. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Slugfest with Slash. << Thundercracker turns back and comes in for a new strafing run upon the Sharks below as the Ship seems to be on it's last legs "Time to clean this up so we can get back to our lil war huh? Not that it matters, since my comrades lack any vision" he remarks, mostly to the bunch of auto-brats in range. pewpew >> Thundercracker strikes Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Laser . << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Thundercracker with Kick. << F-5 acks at the acid goober. "Yuck! That's just gross!" She's visibly showing damage all over her armor now, and uhohs when she notices holes eating through, swearing softly. "This is getting serious..." She fires a rocket promptly, trying to keep distance. >> F-5 strikes Piranacon with Rocket. << >> You are struck by F-5's Rocket for 56 damage. << Quintesson Spiral #1736> Benin-Jeri funnels humans out of the ship, and follows them out, making sure they get out of the ship before it explodes or takes off with them inside. Omega Supreme's chest is slammed by the partical cannon, red-hot pieces of armor falling away. He's injured, but he's not down for the count yet. His plasma cannon is overheating, so he opens his claws wide. An intense laser beam lances out, targeting the exposed engine section at the base of the Spiral. >> Omega Supreme misses Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Laser Cannon . << The Bellum's battle deck begins to spread its cannons outward, loading in artillery shells and targeting in close. The Quintessons are no longer interested in conquest. Their only goal right now is to save their shiney hides. The battle deck opens fire in all directions... >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 attacks Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles, Transorganic Army, Omega Supreme, F-5, and Piranacon with Barrage, striking Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles, Omega Supreme, F-5, and Piranacon. << Dr. Arkeville drills into the transorganic's eyes, down into the skull. His victory laugh is cut short, however, as he realizes that the TO's last act was to pull the pin on one of the grenades on its belt. Dr. A jumps backward, putting his armored side towards the explosion, but is still blasted right out the window onto a car two floors below. Groaning in pain, the borged-out old man sits up painfully, only to realize several more TOs are closing on in him. Grabbing his cutting torch off his belt, he tries to burn off the face of the first augmented human drone that reaches him. >> Dr. Arkeville strikes Transorganic Army with Cutting-Laser . << >> Transorganic Army critically strikes Dr. Arkeville with Laser ! << Rainmaker's phosphorous magazine runs dry. Fortunatelly, he's still got his autocannons to keep up the pressure while he reloads. The 40mm thumps rapidly as it rains shells down on the ground forces... >> Rainmaker strikes Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with 40mm. << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Rainmaker with Laser . << Piranacon is hammered by F-5's rocket, growling as he stands up again. He brandishes his sword, raising it high... only to have it knocked from his hand by the Bellum's artillery blast. The titan throws back its head and roars, charging in toward F-5. It opens its arms wide, aiming to clamp them around the Femmestalt and squeeze. >> Piranacon strikes F-5 with Crush. << Slugfest doesn't fall into any TransOrganics as he tumbles, but an attack by one of them manages to stop his tumble and fortunately and coincidentally, on feets right side up! He tries to thagomize the nearest one! >> Slugfest misses Transorganic Army with Claw. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Slugfest with Slash. << Thundercracker streaks past again at low altitude, hoping the sharktipult isnt going to keep up its deadly aim. TC unleashes a rocket into the midst of the horde, cackling as he comes roaring by. >> Thundercracker misses Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Rocket. << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles strikes Thundercracker with Chomp. << F-5 makes a strangled noise as she's squeezed like that, armor and parts cracking jp and down her frame, sparks coming from spots and leaking energon some. She swears softly at the sensation, and tries to hit Piranacon in the sides with both hands, wanting out. >> F-5 strikes Piranacon with Bash. << Omega Supreme is noticing that his beam weaponry isn't as effective, so it may be time to switch tactics, "Strategy: Ineffective. Range: Closing." The Guardian strides through the battle, crushing Sharkticons beneath his feet as he raises his left arm. The orange claws clamp together and he shoves the weapon at the Bellum's engine section. >> Omega Supreme strikes Quintesson Spiral #1736 with Claw. << Benin-Jeri follows the humans outside, walking near them and shielding them with his large buckler from falling debris, if necessary. In his other hand his has his phaser to clear away anyone who would stop or threaten his human charges. >> Benin-Jeri misses Transorganic Army with Phasers-On-Stun . << >> Transorganic Army strikes Benin-Jeri with Kick. << The claw punches a hole in the engine section of the Bellum, piercing through the armor but avoiding any critical systems. A beam cannon locks onto the airborne gunship, lashing out with green energy. >> Quintesson Spiral #1736 strikes Rainmaker with Beam-Cannon . << Dr. Arkeville cuts through the face of one Transorganic, and rolls off the car into the space he's made himself. He rises up painfully, and gasps as a laser strikes him right over his heart. However, Arkeville's armor hold, so the old man throws aside the expended cutting tool and draws a laser pistol, returning fire. >> Dr. Arkeville strikes Transorganic Army with Pistol . << >> Transorganic Army strikes Dr. Arkeville with Grenade. << Rainmaker's fuselage is burnt by the beam cannon, leaving a scorch mark from nose to tail. He cycles through his weapons again, another shell loading into the big gun near the tail. "Damn, there's a lot of these buggers..." The tail of the gunship rocks again as he lobs the shell into the Sharkticons... >> Rainmaker strikes Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with 105mm. << Piranacon grunts as those hands clap down on either side of his, crunching the fins in. Piranacon snarls and retorts with a mean right hook. >> Piranacon strikes F-5 with Punch. << Slugfest is slashed again, as his thagomizer misses its target. The rage-stego warms up his sonic attack, and fires it into the crowd of TransOrganics! >> Slugfest misses Transorganic Army with Vibe Blast . << >> Transorganic Army strikes Slugfest with Throw. << Thundercracker checks his weapon stores, energon levels and over all state of disrepair "Oh... slag." he curces You all have fun destroying each other, I've done my fair amount of damage. Gotta give Starscream a energon sponge bath! bet he's pissed already." The blue jet circles to make a hastey retreat F-5 yelps out as the punch dents her again, swearing as she feels te punch denting her and breaking her further. She squirms, trying to swing an elbow into Piranacon like she did to start, wanting to finish this off. >> F-5 strikes Piranacon with Blow. << Benin-Jeri tries to keep the TOs at bay, but as quickly as he stuns one, two more come at him. He makes a stand against them, making himself a shield to protect himself, but he's overwhelmed once more by sheer numbers, and then move in to punch and kick the Junkion defender. He realizes he needs to take the kid gloves off, or more people will die. As he fires, he quotes, "We come in peace! (Shoot to Kill! Shoot to kill!)" >> Benin-Jeri strikes Transorganic Army with Phasers-On-Kill . << >> Transorganic Army strikes Benin-Jeri with Laser . << There's a sudden cracking noise from the ground around the Bellum, and an explosion from the engine section. Flames blast out of the hole that Omega Supreme made. Sabotage! Somebody on the inside has destroyed the Bellum's engineering section! With its main source of power in flames, the tower begins to topple... Omega Supreme sees the tower beginning to fall, "Location: Untennable." Being the epic hero that he is, he turns and strides toward F-5, clawed hand poised to direct her away, "Evacuation: Necessary." Benin-Jeri blasts through the Transorganics, trying not to think about the fact that before the Quint invasion, these were human beings with hopes, dreams, and favorite TV shows. The TOs fire back, peppering him with lasers, but they seem to do almost no additional damage to his scarred, rusted armor. He ignores them, focusing on nothing but getting the human refugees to safety. Dr. Arkeville shoots several Transorganics, and begins to laugh manically until another grenade comes bouncing in, landing at his feet. He curses in two languages as he leaps over the car at his back, letting it take the brunt as he's still hit with hot, razor-sliver shrapnel. "I've about had enough of this!" he yells, and fires again with his laser pistol. >> Dr. Arkeville critically strikes Transorganic Army with Laser ! << >> Transorganic Army critically strikes Dr. Arkeville with Grenade! << Piranacon lets out a roar of defiance ans he raises a hand to block the elbow strike, but F-5's blow is true. Piranacon is knocked off his feet and sent flying into the shadow of the Bellum, the titan's body falling apart as it strikes the ground, defeated. Dr. Arkeville strikes one TO full on the chest, but this time doesn't see the grenade until it's almost too late. He barely gets to cover in time, and is caught by the edge of the blast. It would have killed a lesser man, but Dr. Arkeville is not ordinary man.... he's an old cyborg pyscho with a metal head. So, instead, he's merely knocked silly and buried in scrap. Rainmaker growls in triumph as he sees the Spiral start to fall, "Ha! Take that!" He doesn't let up, though, nossir. Instead, he raises the stakes, unloading his entire compliment of armaments. >> Rainmaker attacks Transorganic Army, Quintesson Spiral #1736, and Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles with Steel Rain, striking Transorganic Army, and Quintesson Spiral #1736. << >> Sharkticon Horde - Los Angeles misses Rainmaker with Claw. << >> Transorganic Army strikes Rainmaker with Throw. << Slugfest gets picked up and thrown and EEEEEES all the way to the ground! As he tumbles, he fires his solar beam. Just call him Bulbasaurfest! >> Slugfest strikes Transorganic Army with Solar Beam . << >> Transorganic Army misses Slugfest with Slash. << A doorway high up on the tower begins to slide open on the Bellum's docking bay. A warship exits, its weapon bays closed. All the power seems to be routed into the engines. Meanwhile, down near the bottom of the Spiral, several figures are fleeing through the hole in the side of the hull: four humans and a some Transformers. F-5 sighs at that. "that's gonna be a hell of a cleanup after, that we'll wind up doing..." She looks at the tower, stepping back from it. "But... what the hell..." She peers at the warship exiting, watching to see where it goes and pointing to it. "Escapees, possibly?" The ground forces below start to scatter as the Bellum falls. The Sharkticons may be stupid, but they're not dumb enough to let a Spiral crash on top of them. The Transorganics, however, stick to their programming and continue to fight. The Warship swoops down, swinging below the Spiral's leaning form. A bay door on the belly opens up, locking tractor beams onto the unconscious Seacons. F-5 tries to stand up. "Or trying to escape woith their toys." She looks to Omega even as she steps back, trying to get her cannon barrels raised into position, but getting a bunch of warnings about power system damage. Omega Supreme's systems are giving him all sorts of warnings, reflected by the smoking holes in his armor. However, he ignores the warnings and raises his cannon arm, "Escape: Unacceptable!" He tracks the warship as energy builds in the cannon, firing a mighty blast at the fleeing Quintessons. F-5 tries to override her own warnings, and get as much of a blast off as possible before the ship gets out of range. F-5 finally malfunctions totally, and demerges Rainmaker pulls out of his pylon turn as the Bellum begins to break apart, "Nice one, Autobots! We'll have to do this again some... never!" In true Decepticon fashion, he leaves the Autobots to clean up the mess. With their more valuable soldiers secured, and the Autobots apparently unable to hit the broad side of a barn, the Warship rockets upward... Stormwind gets carted off, she's damaged Omega Supreme turns as he spots the prisoners fleeing the Bellum. His voice booms, "Refugees: Identified! Rescue: Initiating!" Defying all common sense, he charges beneath the falling spire, clawed hand dropping to scoop them up. Blast Off is still REALLY not happy with the idea of being "scooped up" by Omega Surpreme. Now that he can see the light of day again...he looks for an escape. But too late...Omega scoops him- and his passengers- up. Angel's eyes almost bug out comically as he sees Omega Supreme reaching down towards him and the other humans, atop Blast Off. "Holy shit that guy's huge!" he yelps, clinging to Blast Off as Omega lifts them up. Gnaw is scooped up by Omega Supreme! The terrified Sharkticon clings tightly to Blast Off! Another explosion rocks the base of the Bellum, and all remaining stability to tower had is gone. Metal groans as armor buckles, saucers starting to collapse in on themselves. Temera sees Omega Supreme rushing to scoop people, and faints dead away pretty much. Lowdown has been riding Transformers all day. He doesn't even like being around these things! And now here's the biggest damn one he's ever seen! He loses all composure as the orange claws snatch up Blast Off, "Aw, son of a bitch, you gotta be kidding!" Omega Supreme has just managed to snatch up Blast Off and the humans, and is carrying them away from the collapsing Spiral as fast as his towering legs can carry him. One last figure comes running out of the Bellum's engineering section, orange light reflecting off his red-and-silver-and-gold armor. As Snarl escapes in true movie badass fashion, the Bellum's structural integrity finally gives surrenders to gravity. Slugfest eees and runs after Omega Supreme, away from the falling spire, seeing that the big Autobot has Blast Off! Blast Off might normally be a bit surprised by Lowdown's exclamation. It's funny how the languages of the two races- humans and Cybertronians- can be so similar. If Blast Off was a "cruder" mech, he might have said "son of a glitch!" But when all is said and done... he doesn't really have much time to ponder the similarities of humans and Transformers. He's too busy staring up at the behemoth Autobot and trying not to completely freeze up in panic... He must keep his wits about him. He does manage to keep silent, waiting to see if he can escape. If only he had weapons... or flight capability. This is humiliating. Snarl leaps out, shouting "SASQUATCH!" As he clears the ship, he realizes that he can fly, and lights off the afterburners, following Mega Supreme, hoping the humans are okay, along with the sharkycon and Blast Off Gnaw is being carried like a sack of potatoes, so just holds on tight! There's a terrible noise, the scream of alien metals bent beyond their limitations. The smaller saucers of the Bellum crumple inward beneath the weight of the larger saucers on top of them. Most of the engineering section is left burried in the ground, the upper portions collapsing around it. Explosions rip through the interior as vital systems are compromised. The tower comes crashing down on what was once the home to the wealthy and the famous. Angel looks on as awe as the Bellum dies, crumpling to the ground. Despite the emotional and physical stree he's been put through, he lets out a purely exuberant whoop of victory. "YES!! Take that you alien sons of bitches!" Omega Supreme doesn't stop running until he's sure that his passengers (and their passengers) are clear of the danger. As it so happens, his definition of 'clear' is just a few blocks from the refugee camp. The Autobot Guardian decides to carry them the rest of the way there, lowering his claws to the ground so they can step off. Slugfest catches up, running so fast that when Omega stops, he may bump into the big Autobot's leg! As the tower falls and the flight dampener is destroyed, Blast Off can finally feel flight capability returning. He starts powering up his thrusters on low, ready to fly whenever he gets the chance. He also manages to watch the final destruction of the Bellum, and agrees with Angel, oddly enough. "My sentiments exactly... well, perhaps not quite those words- but the feelings are the same." Then- freedom! Omega releases him and the Combaticon wants to fly- but he still has passengers. He starts half-helping, half brushing them off impatiently. Gnaw transforms and wags his tail as he's let go, gazing at Blast Off. Snarl flies overhead, seeing Blast Off working like he has bugs. "Hey! Septicon treat humans nice or me thagomize YOU!" Slugfest oofs and staggers a bit, then toddles up to Blast Off. "Yay, are back! Need go homes!" The little mini stego wags his thagomizer rapidly. Angel slides off, landing with little grace. "Thanks." he grumbles. He loos up at the BIG guy, and smiles. "And thanks to you, Supreme was it?" Lowdown slides off of Blast Off as quickly as he's able. He's so upset at the whole situation that he doesn't even stick around to help the others. He just tries to put distance between himself and the Transformers. It's pretty clear that getting snatched up yet again by a Transformer has shaken him up a bit. Omega Supreme straightens up to his full, enormous height, "Omega Supreme..." His orange visor turns to regard the ruins, the light of the flames flickering across the smooth surface, "Sharkticons: Still Present. Repairs: Necessary." He looks down at the camp, "Refugees: Vulnerable..." Omega moves to a spot just outside the camp and suddenly breaks apart. His pieces fly around to lay his defense tank's track as a perimeter around the refugee camp, while his rock and launchpad take up a position about 200 yards away from the camp. He may be badly in need of repairs, but dammit, Jim, he's a Guardian, not a doctor! Omega Supreme changes into his mighty defense base. Blast Off notices Slugfest running up. "Slugfest! Yes, that sounds good to me." Gnaw also seems still happy to see him, and the Combaticon pulls the stego treats out of subspace and throws them at both. He did promise, after all, and he is a mech of his word.... usually. Snarl gets an annoyed glance... "I AM treating them nice! Don't forget I got them out of there!" He also says that for Omega's audio sensors as well... see? He helped humans, now let him fly away without any parting shots, Ok?.... He nods to Angel and is happy to see Omega suddenly break apart and revert to base mode. He steps back. This whole situation was an odd experience... helping humans? Fighting alongside an Autobot? He's going to need a stiff drink when he gets back to base..... Lowdown will, too. Slugfest yays and catches and noms the treats thrown his way. "Us has new pet?" he wonders, glancing at the Sharkticon. Angel will need some therapy! But getting drunk will work too! Gnaw also noms the treats, wagging his spiky tail, stirring up a bit of dust. Snarl hmmms, "Me guess so. You sharkycon okay?" He looks at mini-him, smiles, before looking for the humans Blast Off nods to Slugfest. "Apparently so. I suppose this means we need to build a fish tank for him, or something..." He glances over at Snarl and nods. He will gladly fight the Autobot in battle, but he has also gained a little respect for him today. The Dinobot is quite powerful- and he can fly, always a clear sign of superiority, after all! Lowdown spends some time just breathing deeply, with his back to the Transformers. He doesn't like showing this kind of weakness, and having it come out in front of such a large crowd is just... well, humiliating to him. Angel wanders off into the camp proper, after waving farewell to the Cybertronians. He needs dry clothes, a hot meal, a warm bed, and to call someone. In that order, more or less. Snarl yawns, "Me Snarl need go recharge!" He stretches Lowdown finally pulls himself back together and turns around, "Tem..." He starts looking for his fellow Joe escapee. Blast Off watches Lowdown begin to head off and decides he should do the same. Omega is still there, after all, and Blast Off doesn't like that kind of company very much. He throws the last of the treats to Slugfest and Gnaw. "Shall we depart, then?" He asks, transforming to shuttle mode. "I need to power up a bit, but then we can get out of here and back to far more ...familiar company. I am ready for a recharge myself... and a drink." Slugfest noms the treats, then toddles into the shuttle. "Yes, us go!" He perches in a seat inside the shuttle. Gnaw munches treats and scampers into the shuttle as well, laying flat on the floor of the shuttle, happy and fed. Blast Off powers up his thrusters, the walls of the shuttle vibrating with the roar as white icy smoke billows forth, then he blasts off, as per his name, into the sky wiht his passengers. It will be good to get "home" for once. Temera is dusting herself off somewhere quiet, though not out of sight. She settles on the ground just a little bit to relax after what happened before. Lowdown finally spots Temera in the crowd of other refugees. He pushes his way through them, not rudely but bordering on impatiently. He practically collapses in front of her, falling to a sitting position. There's a lot on his mind, but all that manages to come out is, "Hey..." Snarl finds a relatively quiet spot to transform and sit down, yawning Snarl twists and lies down, transforming into his dino mode. Temera settles in with him, and smiles some. "Hi there..." Lowdown watches Temera for a few moments, then decides to do something rather daring. He leans forward, places a hand behind her neck, and kisses her full on the lips. Temera blinks at that, eyes widening as she's kissed, returning it slowly, even as she blushes. Lowdown holds the embrace for a few moments, then finally releases the other Joe. He sits back on the grass, grinning just a little bit, "Sorry, I..." He shakes his head slightly, "Just didn't know if I'd ever have a chance to do that again..." Temera blushes further at that, smiling. "Well, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to go back to our normal lives after this, so... probably a good chance of it." Lowdown returns the smile, placing a hand on top of Temera's, "Lookin' forward to that." Of course, normal lives means trying to kill Cobra again. Watch out, Angel! Temera smiles to that and nods. "So am I. Getting back home will be nice...As much as I don't like seeing water much after this, well, a nice warm shower will do me a world of good." Lowdown places a hand on his back, wincing as he lowers himself to the ground, "Yes..." He closes his eyes, "Lemme know if you need a hand with that..." Category:2013 Category:Logs